Just A Day
by LeaMarie F. Metallium
Summary: Do I really need one? Well it's just a day. What can I say? winces at the bad rhymI appolgize for the use of the English names.


Title: Just a day  
  
Author: LeaMarie F. Roquet/Rocket  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. So, please don't sue. You'd only get about $10.  
  
Author's note: This is my first CCS story, so please don't be too hard on me. I'd appreciate any reviews!  
  
I sighed, as I starred ahead of me. I know I should be paying attention to today's lesson, but with Sakura out sick, I just can't concentrate. Madison was taking notes for her, and I already finished the work for today. I'd finished it off last night before I'd gone to bed. [Is my life really that boring where the only things I do are homework, go to school, capture the Cards, and think about Sakura?] I sighed again. [Yes.] The bell rang sending me flying out of my seat.  
  
"Deep in thought, Li?" Madison asked. I glared at her.  
  
"I bet they were all about Sakura." Eli announced. I could feel my face turning red.  
  
"I bet there was some about the Cards too." Madison spoke up for me.  
  
"They were about the Cards!" I exclaimed. Eli and Madison sent each other silent, knowing looks. I HATE when they do that!  
  
"Sure thing, Little Descendant."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Madison sighed, slightly annoyed.  
  
"I'm going over to Sakura's house after school. Do you guys want to come with me?" She asked changing the subject.  
  
"I suppose. I don't have anything better to do." I said, trying to sound indifferent. I could tell by the looks on their faces, it didn't work.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Eli responded with that smirk on his face. I really HATE that smirk!  
  
I honestly don't know how I made it through the rest of the day without strangling Eli, but I did it. Sakura would be so proud! On the way over to her house, it was really hard for me not to run there. I really missed her. Madison rang the bell for us when we got there. [Please don't let it be Torri.] I silently prayed. Guess who opened the door.  
  
"What the brat doing here!"  
  
[Some one up there really must not like me.]  
  
"We're here to give Sakura her homework." Madison stepped in. "We'll just go on up to her room." She gently pushed past Torri, and led us up to Sakura's bedroom. I'd been up there a few times, but it was always a shock to walk into the bright pink room. Madison knocked on the door and opened it with out a pause. "Hi, Sakura! We've brought your homework! How are you feeling?" Madison announced from the doorway. She was blocking the view into Sakura's room.  
  
"I was feeling better until you mentioned my homework." Sakura said playfully. Her voice sounded horse and raw.  
  
"Madison, are you going to move to let us in?" Eli asked Madison. She moved aside and let us in too.  
  
"Hi, Li!" She crocked, then started coughing. "Hi, Eli." I swear her face lit up when she saw me. "Sakura, let me go get you something to help that cough." Madison said starting for the door.  
  
"I'll help you get some snacks." Eli volunteered.  
  
"Bring me pudding!" Kero shouted after them. I'd almost forgotten about the stuffed animal. Almost. "So, what are you doing here, kid?"  
  
"I just came over to give Sakura her homework!" I shot at him.  
  
"Kero, could you come give us a hand?! I can't find the pudding!" Madison shouted from kitchen. Kero went flying out of the room. I swear Madison does stuff like this on purpose. I stood awkwardly for a bit.  
  
"Come sit down, Li." She said patting the edge of her bed. I sat down next her. I know I started blushing as I sat next to her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" I ask her. She smiles a bit.  
  
"Better, now." She started coughing. I quickly helped her sit up, further. She leaned back into my hand.  
  
"Better?" She nodded her head, and smiled.  
  
"How was your day?" She crocked.  
  
"Better now." I replied blushing. She smiled up at me, and leaned her head against my shoulder. I could feel my face turning the bright red. She started to breathe evenly. I looked down and saw her sleeping. Just then, Madison and Eli came in. I tried to shush them so they wouldn't wake Sakura up. I shouldn't have worried about them; it was the stuffed animal that woke her up. I could've strangled him. Eli shut the door and sat down on the other side of Sakura.  
  
"Here we go. Enjoy!" Madison announced setting a try down next to Sakura.  
  
"Thanks." She crocked out again. The door reopened and Sakura's father walked in.  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but I think Sakura needs to get some more rest." He said politely.  
  
"Please, Dad, just a little longer?" Sakura begged. He shook his head. She sighed softly as she looked up at me. "Bye, guys."  
  
"Bye." We all replied.  
  
"Get better soon, alright?" Madison chirped as she walked out the door. Eli nodded his head and followed suit.  
  
"Get some rest." I told her. I was almost out the door when she called me back. "Yes?"  
  
"Could you tuck me in?" She asked. I don't think my face has ever turned that red before. But I walked up next to her, and rearranged the blanks around her.  
  
"Now rest." I told her. It came out more of a command then a suggestion, but she nodded her head and fell asleep almost instantly. "Sleep well, my Sakura." 


End file.
